


[Podfic] Programmed Grief

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slightly Not Thor Friendly, impulse reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofProgrammed Griefby Aya_DiefairAuthor's summary:Nebula didn't want to mourn Thanos' death, but some things are more deep rooted than expected.
Relationships: Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Programmed Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Programmed Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776139) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zcn02eww1ki20pz/Programmed%20Grief.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:53 | 3.47 MB

### More versions of this Podfic

[Elle_dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464575)  
[Oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453934)  
[Jet_Pods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463270)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Aya_Diefair for allowing us to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for Amnesty Simulpod.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
